Harry Potter and the Heir of the Founders
by Hawktalon007
Summary: Harry Potter is the BWL, unknown to the world he is also the Heir of the four founders this will make his stay at Hogwarts interesting to say the least. Stink at summaries please just give it a chance


**A/N This is a rewrite of the story i went through trying to replace any errors, and also trying to plan everything out in more detail. I do not own Harry potter. Notice the updates may be slow as i am in college and that comes first.**

Prologue

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense" (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone page 1).

It was the night of the 31st of October 1981, the night in which everything would change for the Dursleys and the Potters. The moon was shining brightly over Godric's Hollow as Lily Potter and her husband James were just coming back to their modestly sized cottage with their son, Harry.

No one in the Potter family noticed the storm that was brewing on the horizon nor did they take notice to the fact that they were being watched by a cloaked figure. The dark figure followed the small family in the shadows of the street lamps all the way home. Luckily for Lily and James Potter, they made it into the house before the figure could catch up to them.

James took his wand out of the pocket of his clock and put up some protective charms, the night didn't feel right and he wanted to make sure his family was extra safe. Lily took the young, sleeping Harry up to his room and set him down in his crib with his mobile of hippogriffs spinning up above him as a stuffed phoenix sang a sweet lullaby.

"Goodnight my sweet Harry, and always remember that Mummy and Daddy love you and we will always watch over you." Lily also had a bad feeling as she proceed to close the door quietly and headed down the hall to the waiting arms of her loving husband.

James looked up from the book he was reading, "Hey love, is Harry asleep?"

"Yes, he's asleep." Lily replied.

Just as they were getting settled, the front door of their quaint cottage was blasted off of its hinges. "What the bloody hell..." James said as he bolted from the bed with Lily quickly in tow.

Both parents looked at the dusty hall down the stairs and realized exactly who had busted their front door.

" Lily it's him, it's Voldemort. Go and get Harry, then get out of dodge, run to the Order, I'll hold him off as best I can." But before James could even pull his wand out of its sheath; Voldemort had already hissed out Avada Kedavra and James Potter fell down dead never to pull a prank again.  
Without phasing, Lily ran to Harry's bedroom and slammed the door. She grabbed the closest thing to her and jammed the door with it. She then quickly grabbed Harry out of his crib and spun on the spot thinking of number 12 Grimmauld Place only to find that Voldemort had placed anti-apparition wards around the cottage.

Realizing she was trapped Lily put Harry back in his crib, "Harry, Mummy loves you Harry." She hears Voldemort's hiss outside the door and she knows she doesn't have much time. "Mummy..."

The door explodes and Lily covers Harry the best she can.

"Stand aside you silly girl only one has to die tonight" Voldemort's hiss sent a chill down Lily's spine.

"No not Harry, please anyone but Harry" Lily begged. Harry had started to cry as she turned to face him.

"This is your last chance to step out of the way you silly little girl."

Lily faced Voldemort with a determined look, "Never, you will have to kill me before you touch him."

"Avada Kedavra" was spit as the green flash rushed towards Lily. The curse found Lily Potter square in the chest and she crumpled dead onto the floor.

Now the only thing left for Voldemort was the one thing he came to Godrics Hollow to do; kill Harry Potter. The one year old boy was sobbing and screaming from his place in the crib. This boy, who showed no extraordinary magical talent; was the only thing standing in his way of true immortality. According to the prophecy, this one boy would be his downfall.

Little did Voldemort know though, was that when he killed Lily Potter that she had willingly cast an ancient curse that would offer her little boy the protection he needed to survive.

For the third time that night, Avada Kedavra was heard being hissed, there was another brilliant flash of green light.

Voldemort experienced pain; pain like he had never known. This was ten times worse than the Cruciatus as he felt his soul being torn away, ripped from his body and yet there stood Harry; screaming and crying for his mummy to wake up and say she was sorry for scaring him.

The darkest wizard of the time was fading into the darkness and for the first time in a very long time, he was scared. Terrified that he might disappear forever. But he realized that he was no longer fading, he realized he no longer had a physical body. Just a floating piece of soul; he still heard the screaming of a baby though. Harry had been knocked over by the blast that had happened when his body had disintegrated. He sat there crying because on the ground lay his mother's body and the debris from what used to be their cottage lay crumbling around him. Being only one, Harry didn't understand what was going on and continued to cry into the night.

Chapter 1

Dumbledore was the first of the order to arrive on the scene of the Potters cottage. The muggle police and fire department had already arrived but they had no idea what the true cause of the fire was. So Dumbledore decided a confundus charm would not go amiss here along with having to obliviate some of the more observant muggles. Dumbledore strode purposefully towards the still crumbling ruins to see if any of the Potters had managed to have a small miracle and escaped the wrath that is known as Voldemort. Dumbledore strode over the blasted pieces of the door and his eyes fell on the stairs and the broken figure of James Potter. His heart broke at what meet his eyes, there lying sprawled on the living room rug was James Potter clearly dead. 'Well at least it was a pretty painless death for the ex-marauder' Dumbledore mused to himself.

Well let's see if Lily managed to be a little more fortunate and escaped. As Dumbledore climbed the ruined stairs only to stop mid-step. He heard the sound of a heart-wrenching cry of a man upstairs. Quickly Dumbledore pulled out his elder wand and climbed the remaining steps up to the landing of the second story. There holding Lily's mangled body was none other than the death eater Severus Snape. Quickly Dumbledore approached the man in front of him with extreme caution as he remembered his encounter with a cornered rabid dog and he was not keen to have another similar encounter.

"What are you doing here Severus" Dumbledore stated with his wand still held firmly pointed towards Snapes abnormally crooked nose.

"I-sob-came here to try and-and stop him-hiccup-he thought it meant her son…" Snape cried out "pull yourself together and start at the beginning" Dumbledore kindly pointed out.

"Alright I came here to try and make sure that the Dark lord would not kill them but I was too late to save any of them." As Snape continued to recount his story of how he truly loved Lily and always wanted to protect her, Dumbledore noticed that the form of young Harry was stirring and whilst he startled Snape he ran over to the crib in which Harry resided.

"Severus he is alive, Harry is alive" Dumbledore stated with awe in his voice, it took a lot to startle him but here he was not sure what to make before him. A death eater who was openly weeping at the sight of one of his masters victims, and a young boy who appeared to be alive yet he was extremely weak as if he had just come back from the edge of death.

"What did you say Dumbledore" Snape exclaimed

"Harry, Harry is alive" Dumbledore responded

"Then on my magic and life as of the 31st of October I will do everything in my power to help Harry and avenge my one true love against my former master. So mote it be." Snape flashed white as his magic accepted his oath.

"Well then Snape we are playing for the same team again so let us get Harry the heck out of dodge" Dumbledore stated

"What the heck does it mean to get the heck out of dodge" Snape mused

"how on earth should I know it just goes back to the Americans and their crazy sayings but if I was to guess it means that we need to get Harry to his only remaining relatives and if that is the case then Harry is going to need all of the help he can get."

"Before we do that Dumbledore I wanted to show you something" Snape then proceeded to lift up his left sleeve up above his forearm and as Dumbledore and Snape watched in amazement the Dark Mark flashed white and vanished from Snapes forearm leaving it clear of the atrocity that his former master put there.

"Well that was not what I was going to show you, I was shooting to show you how much the mark faded but if I was to guess as to why the mark disappeared it would probably have to do with the fact that I stated my love of Lily and the dark magic that was needed to create the mark could not handle the love I felt."

"I guess we can always ponder the fact that your mark is no more later, but this house is going to collapse completely and we need to get out of here is we wish to make sure that Harry can continue to live." Dumbledore quickly pulled out a fake galleon with the image of a Phoenix emblazed onto it,

"This is a fake galleon which in a sense will act in much the same fashion as your old dark mark did" Snape's pale complexion proceeded to become even paler as his anger at the headmaster proceeded to grow.

"Before you hex me into the middle of next week Severus this galleon will vibrate if we need to have a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix which you are now a member of" Dumbledore stated rather matter-of-factly.

"And what pre tell would you do if I didn't want to become a member?" Snape asked with his normal smirk replacing his scowl he had been wearing at the beginning of this conversation

"Well that is a very simple matter I would simply obliviate you of your memories including those of seeing Lily and if I was to guess your Dark mark would appear back on your forearm as it was there before this conversation took place."

"Alright, alright dang it you made your point I will join you in your dang order so long as it means that I can fulfill my oath and have a shot at redeeming myself in the eyes of the wizarding world doesn't mean I have to be pleased by the matter."

"Well then Severus here is the address of where we meet, the next meeting will take place tonight as soon as I drop of young Harry hear with his relatives and hope and pray that I can erect strong enough blood wards and other wards to keep any unwanted deatheaters from heading after young Harry once they notice that their master is no more." Dumbledore stated

"At least at the time being he is not here but if I know Tom at all he will have done almost anything and everything in his power to make sure he had a backup plan so that he could try to become master of death." Dumbledore continued

"Dumbledore I don't know if this will be of any help to you but the Dark Lord has been going away from even his inner circle more almost as if he was hiding things which given his nature as a Dark Lord is not that far from the truth if I was to guess."

"Thank you Severus this has given me quite a few things to muse over but I must be going I look forward to seeing you at the order meeting later tonight." Dumbledore continued "please stay hidden at the order meeting until I call you and introduce you to the rest of the order"

"I will do that Dumbledore but now if you may excuse me I need to get out of here." As Snape disapporated Dumbledore mused 'I wonder how this will work out when tom comes back, Snape hinted that tommy boy had indeed been hiding items and if I was a betting man I would say his backup plan would be sprung soon.' The only question is how soon he returns and the world will be thrown back into a war situation.

Dumbledore left the cottage at Godric's hollow far behind as he disapporated to number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey. Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand as he heard an unmistakable meow behind him and turned and found himself face to face with an irate godmother.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE DUMBLEDORE" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "You better not be leaving Harry with these damn muggle fools are you?"

"Now Minerva you know I always have plans in place. I do indeed intend to leave young Harry here with his living relatives."

"And what pray tell makes you think that this is a good idea when you know damn well the James and Lily made me his godmother? What about Sirius why are you not taking Harry to him?" Minerva demanded.

"Now Minnie."

"DON'T YOU NOW MINNIE ME I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Fine the reason that I was going to leave young Harry here is because he is better off growing up away from our world. He will be famous for something he can't even remember."

"…I can't fault your logic right now, but Merlin help you if he is mistreated. I expect to be able to see him."

"That is acceptable now if you excuse me I have wards to erect for his protection"

With that said Dumbledore turned away from Minerva and got to work, what he wasn't going to tell Minerva is that he was going to bind young Harry's magic so that it will help prevent bouts of accidental magic. One thing he didn't tell Minerva is that he wasn't going to add her to the wards, so there was no way she would be able to see him. It is better that he doesn't know about our world. If he knew to soon the fame would go to his head and he would be an arrogant ponce. When the job was done he approached number 4 Privet drive and as he lays a sleeping Harry down on the front steps of the house he conjured a letter that would hopefully explain everything to the Dursleys. As he was preparing to leave he all of a sudden turned back to the form of young Harry and said "Good luck…Harry Potter." And in his head he thought 'it was all for the greater good. He will understand why I had to do this.' With those comforting thoughts he spun on his heel and disapporated to Hogwarts for a tall glass of Fire Whiskey.


End file.
